Tips
Tips appear when the game is loading, when a player logs on, and occasionally while chatting in World chat. Tips usually appear in yellow, similar to system messages. List of tips Below are some of the tips which have been copied directly from the World chat: Position * Justice Ministers can access the alliance transport system and jewellery exchange tasks. * Official rank is the main factor in player ranking, reputation being secondary. * The reputation gained by defeating others is related to the original reputation of the two parties. * You can quickly search your rank in the game area through the rank list. City * After occupying another player's city, you can issue a new decree only once per day. * Building a rampart improves security in your city's early stages of development. * If a sub-city is occupied, a resident legend with low loyalty will leave or defect. * If you are unhappy with your city's location, use a Fated Wind or Divine Wind item. * No new missions can start for 12 hours after moving (a) city using a Divine Wind, * but (you) may explore special paradises. * Occupying a famous city requires that you have a sub-city. * Once your palace reaches level 20 you can occupy 5 cities. * Once your palace reaches level 20 you can occupy 10 wildland areas. * One garrison may not be enough to cover your military needs in case of emergency. * Plan your defence carefully to prepare for a future attack or counter-offensive. * Players with a city level over 10 can enslave cities belonging to lower level players. * Please take care when abandoning a sub-city. Any legends still inside will be lost. * Population growth is vital; construct plenty of villages to house new citizens. * Siege defenders can choose to ride out and meet the advancing enemy. * Stability depends on population level and loyalty. * Start lengthy construction tasks just before you log off. * The durability of your ramparts reduces when your city is attacked. Repairs require stone. * The level of your parade ground determines the number of troops available for missions. * The skills available for research are restricted by the level of the city's university. * Upgrading the stable increases maximum load and number of transportation jobs. * When the loyalty of people in a sub-city reaches 0, it can be occupied by other players. * You can access the item enhancement and jewel setting interfaces through the smithy. * You can build warehouses to protect your resources from theft should you be invaded. * Your city location is private information, so guard it carefully. Legend * A governor with high courage can quicken troop recruitment within your city. * A governor with high strategy can quicken skill training within your city. * A governor with high magic can quicken construction speed and increase resource produced. * A legend's life and mana recovers quickly while idle, but items can offer quick restoration. * Ability affects the amount of stat points given when a legend levels up. * Do not abandon experienced legends with low ability points. They may yet come in useful. * Learning your enemies' weaknesses can ensure you a swift victory. * The ability points of legends can be increased using special items. * When fighting archers, swordsmen are most effective. * When fighting charioteers, halberdiers are most effective. * While occupying a special paradise, resident troops can train while you are offline. * You can capture famous legends in special paradises, although the risks are great. Alliance * Alliance level is the main factor in its ranking. A ranked alliance gains access to useful features. * Contribute gold or WoLCash to your alliance to increase your contribution level. * Every alliance member can benefit from the alliance's bonuses. * The closer your capital city is to your allies, the quicker they can offer you support. * The higher the level of an alliance, the more officer positions can be allocated. * The maximum number of alliance members is restricted by the levels of the alliance and its leader. Item * An item will become unusable if its durability is reduced to 0, so repair your items regularly. * Gems and Stones can be set into slotted items to add attribute bonuses. * Higher level special paradises give you the chance to obtain more powerful items. * Items limited to purchase in the shop cannot be traded with other players. * Items such as Sketches, Notes, Plans, Books and Tomes can speed up construction. * Jade and Gold items can be used simultaneously. Their effects will not conflict. * Search for other players' cities using the Farsight item. * The Bronze Chest and Gold Chest can contain potent blue set item. * The effects of Clarity and other items that boost XP gain work with those of Jade items. * The effects of War Cry and other beneficial items work with those of Jade items. * The Integration item can be used to quickly boost your population. * The Jade Chest and Beryl Chest may contain purple set items of prodigious power. * The Meishan Box can be found in the deepest floors of special paradises. * The Order and Edict items can accelerate recruitment speed. * The Plaque items increase a legend's attributes significantly for a period of time. * The Puzzle Box and Enigma Box items provide items of varying quality when opened. * The Restoration item allows you to re-assign the points gained by a legend during level up. * When opening a Lockbox, Puzzle Box or Enigma Box, there is a chance of obtaining jewels. * You can improve the success rate of item enhancement by using Redstones or Bluestones. * You may obtain jewels through boxes, battles and tasks. Interface * Please check your battle reports as soon as possible; they will be kept for no more than 3 days. * Please check your mails every day; mail will be kept for no more than 7 days. * Read the task description carefully. It contains useful information. * The flag button at the top of the screen toggles a level display for all map tiles. * The system prompt will display your in-game achievements to other players. * You can check your basic resource yield in the palace interface. * You can view current destinations by clicking the destination list in the mission interface. Others * Attend in-game events whenever you can. Get involved and have fun! * Jagex staff will not sell you JCredits in the world channel - please be wary of scamming. * Please be polite at all times - good manners are a sign of an honourable leader. * To view the methods for topping up your JCredits, click the Top-up button. * Stronghold BUFF is only effective within the stronghold range. Category:Content